Damon Reparé
by Evilhumour Author
Summary: A new thief come on the sence. The gang take to him like a ball to a bat. but strange things happen.


-1_Hey all. So this new thief seems alright. But some thing about his past is different. What is it? Wait and find out_.

"Sly."

"Yes?"

"Say it."

"What no evil?"

"Oh that's what I forgot. Thanks for reminding. _Nutsous-remove us._"

"Ah #$. He doesn't own any one from the game. He only own Damon Reparé."

"Enjoy."

It was night time. Sly and the gang were sleeping, for once. Bentley was asleep at his computer, Murray was asleep on the roof of his van and Sly was half off his bed with the blanket covering his little friend. No matter how much his friends asked him, he wouldn't wear pants when he was sleeping. Or anything, for that matter. Sly was dreaming of Carmelita and him. He was about to get to the good part when...  
'WHEOH WHEON WHEON WHEON!'  
Sly bolted upright, grabbing for some boxers. Quickly, he jammed them on, grabbed his cane and ran. He ran into his turtle friend who had a huge night shirt on, glasses crooked, and armed with his bow.  
"Sly, he's in the den." Sly bolted, with the turtle behind him. The Thievius Raccoonus was in there. Sly ran down the banner. Sly sprinted into the room, frantically flipping the light switch. Sly and Bentley saw a teenage blueish-drakish coloured wolf dressed in jeans and a black shirt. He held a rope in one hand and in the other,  
"You give me back my book!" Sly yelled, running at the wolf. The wolf sidestepped him, cracked the rope around Bentley, taking him down and then pulled the rope back. "Kela!" Sly screamed the first thing a guy who just woke up. as he launched himself into an air attack. The wolf snapped his rope around Sly 's waist and threw him on Bentley, pulling the rope back.  
"Heh," The wolf laughed. "I thought you were supposed to be-" He stopped in mid-sentence, collapsing into a heap. Right were his head was a second ago was Murray with his fist sticking out.  
"Sorry I was late guys."  
"It's ok Murray," Bentley replied, looking up, "Sly, two things: number one, get your elbow out of my ass. And number two, GET OFF ME!"   
Sly very quickly jumped up. "Uh, Bentley," Sly stared at his friends tying up the wolf. "That wasn't my elbow..."  
"Sly, Murray, that never happened." Bentley stared at his friends who swiftly agreed.

"So Bents, what do we do about this guy?" Murray asked.  
"Well, wait 'till he wakes up. I wanna find out how he found our hideout," Bentley yawned, "Sly, keep an eye on him."  
"Why me?"   
"'Cause you're the nocturnal one."  
"Fine. Just give me a few minutes to put some clothes on." Sly ran to his room, yawning hugely.

Later that morning...

"Bents! Murray! He's waking up!" The raccoon's friends came running, arriving just in time to see the wolf regaining conscious.  
"Onwww... My head hurts," The young wolf whined. "Feels like a hippo hit me..." Those words triggered a bark of laughter in Sly, despite the situation. "Who's laughing?" The wolf opened one eye. "Oh, now things make sense. Hi guys." He seemed strangely cheerful for someone who'd been caught breaking and entering.  
"Ok, who are you?" Sly asked softly, more like I-haven't-slept-for-five-hours-so-make-it-good.  
"And how did you find this place?!" Bent yelled at the wolf... right into his left ear.  
"OWWWWW!"  
"Bent! What the hell, don't yell at him." Sly shouted at his friend. Bent was his frined, but he showed sympathy for anyone who got a talking by Bents.**  
**"It's ok Sly. My name is Damon Reparé."  
"Huh, what kind of name is that?" Murray asked.  
"My dad is American and my mom was French."  
"Was?" Sly asked.  
"Yeah. She passed away a couple years ago."  
"Sorry." Everyone in the Cooper gang said.  
"It's ok. I found your hideout with some luck. The reason I came, was because, uh, I mean, if you think I can..." The wolf trailed off.  
"What, what are you trying to say?" Sly asked.  
"Well, Sly you're my hero! I always wanted to join the Cooper Gang, if you think I'm good enough."  
"Hell ya. You took out me and Bents, you managed to steal my family book. I am a bit pissed, but I think you would make a great member." The wolf's ears perked up and his tail flicked back and forth.  
"I dunno, Sly. Something doesn't seem right..." Murray said dubiously. The wolf's ears drooped and his tail stopped wagging.  
"...Well, if you can untie me, I'll be on my way."  
"Hey, don't I have a vote?" Bentley asked, a little ticked off.  
"Well, what are you going to say?" Sly asked.  
"Let the kid stay."  
"Wha?!" Everyone was shocked.  
"What? The kid has potential."  
"Yah!" The wolf yelled. Unfortunately the yell knocked him down, on his back. "Uh, could someone help me up?"  
Sly, trying not to laugh, bent down and began to untie their new partner.

So this wolf seems normalcough, cough,) enough, right? If you want to find out more about him tune in next time, same fanfic website, same fanfic story.


End file.
